Payback
by elizabeth13
Summary: Courtney want revenge on Sonny, so she goes to the two people who they hate the most. but when things go wrong who will she turn to.
1. Default Chapter

Payback Chapter One

Courtney walked into Kelly's and looked around the room, she saw so many happy couples and wished that she were one of them. She walked up to the front of counter and said hi to her dad and got a tea to go. Outside she saw just the man she was looking for. 

"Hi Ric, your just the man I need."Courtney said with a grin.

"Well Courtney the ink on the divorce papers hasn't even dried yet and you already want another man." Ric said with a smile.

" I don't want you like that," Courtney said defensively "I want your help...I cant even believe I am asking you this but I need you to help me ruin sonny's life."

Ric just stood there in disbelief. 

"So are you going to say something," Courtney said waving her hand in front of Ric's face. 

"O yeah... I would love to ruin sonny's life but how do I know that you aren't just setting me up."

" I am not setting you up, I already have help from alcazar but I know that you know stuff about sonny's life that Alcazar nor I know, so we thought we could use you."

"wait, wait, wait, you are working with Alcazar, wow Courtney I am impressed, I would never thought that you would go against you code of honor with sonny." 

"Well Sonny has made my life a living hell and no I plan on doing the same to his." 

"Yeah I guess I will help you and Alcazar, but I swear if you too do anything to put my life in danger there will be hell to pay." 

Ric walked off and Courtney thought to herself that she has just made a deal with the devil himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Thanks for reading my fanfiction, when you submit a review it really makes  
me want to write more.  
  
Walking in the park alone Courtney's cell phone rang, knowing who it  
probably was she picked it up right away. "Hello." "Hey Courtney, its Alcazar, I need you at my penthouse right now. Ric is on his way over and  
we need to discuss a plan." "Ya, I will be right over." She hung up the phone and started for Alcazar's. When she got there Ric was already there.  
"Sorry guys that I'm late." "It's okay but we have to know for sure you  
want to do this? because once we start there is no going back." Alcazar said. "Sonny forced Jason to sign the divorce papers, just because I didn't  
want either of them to go to jail for murder. Then Sonny makes my dad choose between the two of us. Ya I am sure I want Sonny to pay." "OK, then we need to know how to push Sonny's buttons" Ric said getting excited that Sonny was finally going to get what he deserves. "Well I know that when we push him to the limit he has these nerves break downs and loses it. O and he hates small places. I don't really know much about his business though," Courtney let out a sigh, knowing that is she did it would help them out a lot. "Well we need to make it so it is impossible for him to do business  
and when that cant happens he will get extremely mad and that's what we want." Ric said still smiling. "Courtney you need to tell sonny he can't use your piers and I am going to make sure he can't lease any other ones."  
Alcazar said. "After we do that he will get mad and violent and his girlfriend Sam, who may I add is pregnant now will leave him. And then make sure that he never gets to see his child." Ric said "Well we better get to  
work," Courtney said. "I will call you two tomorrow, after I tell Sonny that he can't use my piers." After Courtney and Ric leave Alcazar sits on the couch and takes out a picture of Courtney, "You will be mine Courtney,  
all mine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
You guys have really motivated me to write more. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Courtney steps off the elevator knowing this is going to get pretty ugly in the penthouse with sonny. But she knew it had to be done in order for there plan to work.

"Hello," Max said as Courtney approached the door. "Sonny is waiting for you." "Thanks Max." Courtney replied. "Sonny," Courtney said getting a little nervous now. "Can you make this quick, I have a date with Sam tonight and I don't want to be late. "Well we wouldn't want you to be late for you date." Courtney said as she rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to fight with you, so just tell me why you are here. "Fine, you cant you my dock space anymore." "Why cant I, I have been using that space for as long as I can remember and the old owners never complained about anything to me." Sonny said trying really hard to hold in the anger he was feeling for Courtney. "It's not that Sonny.......Its just that I don't want anything to do with your business anymore, I don't want to help you commit crimes." "I am only shipping coffee beans for god's sakes." Sonny said now yelling really loud. "See this, this is what I mean, something doesn't go your way and you freak out and you want revenge. I am sick and tried of pleasing because it seems everything I do is wrong to you. "Well maybe if you did what I said this wouldn't be happening. You should have stayed away from A.J like I said and you wouldn't have had to strip and then you should have stayed away from Jason like I said and maybe you would have a collage education by now. But you don't and you work at Kelly's." "You know what I don't have to take this from you, I told you what I came here to say and now I am out of here." Courtney said as she slammed the door on her way out.

On the elevator she took out her phone and called Alcazar. "Its done."

well i really hope that you like the story, this is sort of going to be a courtney and alcazar story, but i can tell you that courtney wont go with him willingly. sorry the chapter is so short, next one will be longer, and it should be up on saturday. DAYTIME EMMYS FRIDAY


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I have school and exams are coming up, so it is hard to write. When my summer break starts on June 23 I will be able to update more often. Hope you like the story.  
  
It's been about 3 months since Courtney told Sonny he couldn't use her docks. Ric has slowly backed out of the plan, since Elizabeth and her baby were back so he was busy with his new family. Sonny had bought some dock space before Alcazar could buy it. Business was not doing well for sonny because of the little dock space and Alcazar and Courtney paid people off so they would buy coffee off of Sonny and Jason.  
  
"Courtney, do you want to go to South America with me to celebrate?" "Sure, why not. I could really use a vacation and we do have lots to celebrate, after all Sonny is falling apart." Well go home and pack. I will pick you up around 7:00. Alcazar said, knowing that getting Courtney may be easier then he had thought. "Ok, I will see ya at 7.  
  
-7:00, Courtney and Alcazar are on his private jet.  
  
"So what do you want to do when we get there?" Alcazar asked. "Do you want to get something to eat or do something else?" "I think that I am just going to go to my room and get room service, but you could join me if you like." Courtney responded. "Ok we can do that. I hope you don't mind, but since this was a last minute trip, the only rooms I could get near each other are joined rooms. So are you ok with that?" "Ya, it's fine."  
  
Courtney and Alcazar are in Courtney's room eating. They are talking about current events and Alcazar accidentally says Jason's name.  
  
"Courtney I am so sorry I totally forgot that it must be hurt now that  
Jason and Sam are going to be a family, with Sam being pregnant and  
all." "You know its ok Jason has moved on and I have to too." "I think  
I can help." Alcazar said leaning in for a kiss.  
After a few seconds Courtney pulled away.  
"We can't do this. I am not ready to move on just yet. So can we  
forget that this happened." Courtney said trying to be nice. "I am  
sorry that I kissed you it won't happen again. I will see you tomorrow  
and we can go to the beach. Alcazar said trying not to show how sad he  
was. "Ya the beach sound like fun. I'll see ya tomorrow then.  
"Goodnight." Alcazar said as he left her room.  
  
As he got to his room he sat on the bed and thought out loud.  
"This is going to be harder then I thought." 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
School is finally over for me, so I am going to have lots of time to write the story. Someone asked me if there is going to be more Ric and there is going to be more of him later on in the story. If anyone has any ideas on what they would like to happen in the story could you please email me. Well I hope you like the story and please review.  
  
For the rest of the trip there was always this awkwardness between the two. Courtney was always trying to get Alcazar to tell her what was wrong but he just said that nothing was and would change the subject. They have been back from the trip for awhile now and they haven't really seen much of each other. Courtney was just trying to avoid Jason and Sam as much as she could and Alcazar was putting his plan in motion to get Courtney. His plane was that he was going to invite Courtney over for dinner to catch up on things and then he was going to spike her drink with a date rape drug. He knew that Courtney would never intentionally sleep with him so he was going to force her to. Alcazar didn't like that he had to hurt Courtney that way but he knew that he had to get her pregnant that way he would always have a connection to her and maybe she would even marry him. Everything was in place all he had to do now is invite Courtney over.  
  
Courtney was walking in the park after a long day in the office when her cell phone rang.

"Hello" Courtney said.

"Hi Courtney, its Alcazar, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner, you know we haven't seen each other in such a long time, we need to catch up." Alcazar said

. "That sounds like fun, what time do you want me to come over?"

"I will have someone pick you up at 6:30." "I guess I will see you then." Courtney said as she hung up her phone, and with that she was off to get ready for dinner.  
  
The limo pulled up to Alcazars building. When she got out alcazar was waiting for her, with two glasses of wine. Her drink has already been spiked because it took the drug a half an hour to kick in.

"You look great." Alcazar said as he handed Courtney her glass of wine.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Courtney replied.

"Well then why don't we go upstairs and eat."

"That sounds good to me."  
  
When they got upstairs the penthouse was going lit with the two candles that were on the table and the food smelled delicious.

"The food smells and looks great Alcazar. I didn't know that you could cook."

"Well there is a lot you don't know about me, but I would like to change that."

"I would like to get to know you too." Courtney said with a smile.  
  
Courtney and Alcazar are having a great dinner, they are talking and laughing and just having a great time, Alcazar keeps looking at his watch wondering when the drug is going to kick in. "Alcazar this has been a great dinner, but if you will excuse me I need to go freshen up."

"Ok the bathroom is just down the hall to left.  
  
As soon as Courtney stood up she fell and Alcazar new that the drug had kicked in and it was time.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I am sorry that I haven't had a new chapter up lately. It is just that I got a new job babysitting all day so it takes up a lot of my time. I am going to have some Ric in the story soon. I am going to turn this into a Journey story. If anyone has any ideas on what they would like to happen please email me and I will try and add it in. hope you like it please review.  
  
_ As soon as Courtney stood up she fell and Alcazar new that the drug had kicked in and it was time._

Alcazar quickly caught Courtney before she hit the ground and carried her over to the couch. He looked at his watch and new that he had to work fast because his niece would be home soon. He started to undress himself and once he was done he started to undress Courtney, when he started to she started to wake up. When she saw what was happening she tried to move but couldn't all she could do was scream.

"GET...THE...HELL...OFF...OF...Me." Was all she could say when he was ripping off her cloths.

"This is going to be the best night of your life." Alcazar said as he finished taking off all of her cloths. That was all he said as he proceeded to rape her.  
  
When he was done he just laid on top of Courtney and just prayed that his plan would work. As he started to dose off his niece came in the door

. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" That was all she could say before she saw Courtney just laying on the couch. She had one hand hanging over the side of the couch and the other one behind her back. Sage ran over to see if Courtney was okay.

"What did you do to her uncle Lorenzo?"

"Its not what it looks like. Courtney wanted this she just had too much to drink and passed out." Alcazar said hoping that his niece bought the lie.

"I know that she didn't want this, her cloths have been ripped off of her. I am calling an ambulance." Sage said as she grabbed her cell phone.

Before Sage could make the call Alcazar grabbed the phone out of her hand. "You aren't going to be making any calls, you are going to forget that ever saw this." Alcazar said as he tightened he hand around her wrist.

As soon as Alcazar let go and turned around, Sage grabbed the pitcher of water and smashed it over his head causing him to fall to the ground. After Sage call the Ambulance she put a robe on Courtney, Alcazar was still unconscious.  
  
The first person to walk through the penthouse door was none other then Ric  
  
"What is wrong now Alcazar, I told you that getting revenge on Sonny would get you....he stopped talking as he saw Courtney on the couch, then he looked around the room and saw Sage crying beside Alcazar who was still unconscious beside her.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Ric said as he walked over to Sage.  
  
"Uncle Lorenzo raped Courtney and I hit him over the head with the water pitcher." Sage said  
  
Ric just stood there in disbelief. He knew that Alcazar wanted Sonny and Jason to pay but he never thought he would rape Courtney in order to do it.  
  
"Mac, Lucky you better get in here." Ric called out  
  
As soon as they came in Alcazar started to come to.  
  
"Lorenzo Alcazar you are under arrest for the rape of Courtney Matthews. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of law you have the right to an attorney.........


	7. note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been away on vacation and getting ready for school. I have done chapter 7 and I just need to type it out, I am going to be starting chapter 8 soon, but I am having a writers block. So could people please email and tell me if they want this to be a Lorenzo/Courtney story or a Jason/Courtney story, I have no clue what to do. If you have any other ideas on what you would like to see happen please tell me. Thanks

Rachel


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7 

I am finally updating my story, I know I haven't done it in a while but I have been really busy with school so I wont be updating that much. Well here is the story, hope you like it. Please review.

It has been a month and a half since alcazar raped Courtney he has been in jail ever since but his trail is coming up. Courtney is living in the penthouse with Carly. Carly has kicked Sonny out because it was revealed that Sonny was the father of Sam's baby not Jason. Sonny and Sam have bought another penthouse together. Lately Courtney has been sick and Carly thinks Courtney is pregnant

"God Courtney this is the 4th time you have thrown up today," Carly said with a look of disgust and worry. "You need to go to the doctor, I think you are pregnant."

Courtney just sat over the toilet bowl for a while thinking, when Carly finally spoke up "You missed your period, didn't you?"

Courtney looked at her as she was trying to hold back tears "I am 4 weeks late, I was suppose to get it a few days after Alcazar..." that was all she could say before she started to bawl.

"OK, you know what, you just stay here and I will go and get you a pregnancy test.

30 minutes later Carly returned with the test. Courtney was feeling a bit better now.

"Carly I don't think I need to take this, I can't have children. Jason and me tried to after the accident but couldn't. So why would Alcazar be able to get me pregnant and not Jason?"

"I don't really know, but I am making you take it anyways just to rule it out ok. Now go do it." Carly said as she shoed her off to the bathroom, not really knowing how she wanted the results to be.

5 minutes later Courtney came out of the bathroom with a blank expression on her face and the pregnancy test in her shaking hand. Carly knew just by looking at her that she was pregnant.


	9. chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_5 minutes later Courtney comes out of the bathroom with a blank expression on her face and the pregnancy test in her shaking hand. Carly knew just by looking at her that she was pregnant._

"O my god, Courtney I am so sorry." She said as Courtney broke down in Carly's arms.

"I can't believe I am having Lorenzo Alcazars baby." Courtney said in between sobs.

"Well it is bitter sweet when you think of it." Carly said trying to make light out of the situation.

"How is that Carly?" She said as she was finally able to control her tears.

"Well you are going to have a baby so that is good but the bad thing is how you got pregnant and who you got pregnant by. Anyways Alcazar is going to be in jail and you will be a single mom. Now I know that isn't the ideal situation but you will have me and I know that Sonny will help you, your dad and Bobbie will too. I think that maybe you and Jason can get back together. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge." Carly said hoping to make her friend smile again.

"Carly you know that I still love Jason and I always will but he could never accept Alcazars child as his own."

"O MY GOD!" Carly said after a moment of silence.

"What is it now?" Courtney said knowing that Carly was working up some plan to reunite her and Jason.

"Well Jason can adopt you baby and it will be his child in everyway that matters."

"Carly just give it a break, I need to get down to the hospital to confirm it and then down to the police station to tell Mac and Ric about it. On top of all that I will have to go over to Sonny's and tell him that I am pregnant with alcazars baby. That is going to be hell."

"Fine I will just give it up for now. So you can do your things but don't think I have given up on you two." Carly yelled to Courtney as she walked up the stairs to get ready for a day she knew would be long and difficult.


	10. chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Courtney walked into GH already knowing what the doctor medows was going to say.

"HI, I'm Courtney Matthews I have an appointment." She said to the nurse at the front desk.

"You can go see her now Ms. Matthews, Its down the hall to the right, room 424

After the exam Courtney just sat in the bed waiting for the results, wondering what was taking so long. She thought about how she was going to be a mom and just prayed that Alcazar went to jail. She knew that if he didn't he would fight for custody. She was pulled from her thoughts when Dr. Medows came in.

"Sorry I took so long, just that I ran the test a few times but you have beaten all odds Ms. Matthews, the damage that was caused has healed itself over time. You should never having trouble having kids again and with that I would like to sat congratulations you are going to be a mother. I am going to get your prescriptions and give you some pamphlets to read." Dr. Medows said as she walked out the door.

Courtney was all alone now and her next stop was going to be harder, telling Mac that she was having Lorenzo Alcazars baby.

**Sorry this chapter is so short i just couldnt think of anything to write. well please review i hope that you enjoyed the story so far.**


	11. Continuation of Chapter 9

Continuation of Chapter 9

After leaving the hospital, Courtney made her way to the PCPD, knowing if she didn't go right then, she would chicken out. Courtney entered the main  
room of the police department and saw Mac and Ric talking at one of the  
desks. She took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Mac, Ric? I need to talk to you," Courtney said, getting the attention of  
the two men.

"What is it Courtney?" asked Mac. He still felt bad about what happened to this young woman, but he could see that something was bothering her.

"Can we talk in private?" she asked, indicating the nearest interrogation  
room. The men nodded and preceded her to the room. Mac opened the door and waited until Courtney had walked in and was sitting at the metal table.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

Courtney shook her head, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. Keeping her eyes on her hands, she said, "I found out today that I am pregnant. Alcazar is the father," she said, looking up when neither man said anything.

Ric swore quietly under his breath and Mac sighed as he took a seat across from Courtney. "I'm sorry Courtney," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "But I came here to tell you because I am sure that it will come out soon. I need you both to do me a favor."

"Anything," said Ric. He felt responsible for what happened to Courtney and wanted to make things better.

"I want you to make sure that Alcazar gets put away forever, I don't want him anywhere near me or my baby. I will be keeping the baby and raising him or her myself," she said in a shaky voice.

"Courtney, I will do everything I can to make sure Alcazar will never be  
free," said Ric confidently.

Courtney nodded and thanked the two men. Now that that was done, she still had another hurdle ahead of her: telling Sonny and Jason. She was definitely not looking forward to this.

I would like to give credit to Michelle Grogan (ShellBell822) who wrote this part of the story. Thanks you so much for doing that. I was having a huge writers block.


	12. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Courtney took a deep breath as she rode in the elevator to the

penthouse house floor of Harbor View Towers. She had no idea how she

was going to do this, but she knew it needed to be done. Sonny will

probably hate me even more than he does now, she thought to herself as

the elevator came to a stop and the door slid open.

Taking another deep breath to steady her shakiness, Courtney stepped

off the elevator and turned toward Sonny's door. Max was standing

there as usual and looked at her questioningly. He had heard what

happened when Courtney knocked Jason out to stop him from killing

Alcazar. He had been on duty at the door to hear the two men yelling

at her and saw as Jason signed the divorce papers and walked out.

"Ms. Matthews," he said, not opening the door right away.

"Hi Max," she said quietly as she smiled slightly, but did not look

him in the eye. "Is Sonny in? I really need to talk to him," she

asked, expecting to be turned away.

Max just nodded and turned and opened the door. "Sir, Ms. Matthews is

here to see you," he said.

Sonny and Jason looked up from the files they were going over. Both

were surprised that she was there. They had been having trouble with

some of their shipments for a while now and were trying to figure out

what was going on. "Send her in." he said. Sonny had felt bad about

the way he had treated Courtney and was hoping she was willing to

forgive him.

Courtney walked into the room, surprised that he had agreed to see

her. She wasn't even sure if he knew what had happened to her, she had

asked Ric to keep the details quiet from the public.

"Sonny, I really need to talk to you," she said before she realized

that Jason was sitting on the couch. She stopped and looked at him, a

pain in her heart as she remembered what she had done to him that

night. This is going to be harder than I thought, she said to herself.

"What do you need to talk about?" he asked, looking between her and

Jason. He felt bad about what happened between them. In truth, he had

fought their relationship at first, but then came to realize how much

they loved each other. He looked back at Courtney and saw sadness,

confusion and fear in her eyes. He was instantly worried about her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Courtney could only nod her head as the tears she had been trying to

hold back came pouring down her face. Sonny went to her and wrapped

her in his arms. He stroked her hair gently as her body shook. He led

her over to the couch and sat her down between himself and Jason.

"Courtney, please, tell me what's going on," he said, looking over her

head to Jason.

Courtney lifted her head. "I am so sorry Sonny, I was angry and I

didn't know what else to do," she began. At Sonny's questioning look,

she wiped her eyes and looked at him. "After you disowned me and Jason

signed the papers, I felt broken. . . so I went to Alcazar and asked

him to help me to get even with you," she said, trying not to look

away from the darkness she saw in Sonny's eyes. She didn't even

attempt to look at Jason.

Seeing that Sonny was not going to say anything until she was done,

Courtney continued. "I worked out a plan to take my piers from you and

keep you from buying others, ruining your shipments. We had someone

else working with us, but they backed out and it was just me and

Alcazar. I realized that he started to develop feelings for me, and I

told him that I was not ready to be in another relationship. I thought

he understood that. . . but I was wrong," she said. This would be the

first time since it happened that she was really going to talk about

it.

"What happened Courtney?" asked Jason, speaking for the first time

since she came in the door. Courtney turned to look at him, but

couldn't and looked down at her hands instead. "He asked me to his

place for dinner and since he seemed to stop pursuing me, I agreed."

She wasn't sure if she could do this. She stood up and started pacing

in front of the couch, not looking at either man.

"He must have put something in my drink. . . after eating, I felt

weak and light headed and collapsed. . . I couldn't move, but I was

aware of everything. . ." her voice trailed off as she remembered the

events of that night. The moment when she fell, Lorenzo picking her up

and placing her on the couch, feeling as he pulled her clothes off of

her as she desperately tried to stop him. The feeling as he. . . "I

couldn't stop him. . .I tried. . .but I couldn't move. . ."

Sonny stood up and stopped her pacing by putting his hands on her

shoulders. "What couldn't you stop him from doing?" he asked, afraid

he already knew the answer.

Courtney looked into her brother's eyes. "Sonny, Lorenzo Alcazar

raped me. . . and I'm pregnant with his baby."

Sonny stared at his sister in shock. "I thought you couldn't get

pregnant," he blurted out, unsure of what else to say.

Courtney gasped out a laugh and shook her head. "I thought so too,

but according to Dr. Meadows, what happened at that clinic seemed to

have healed itself." Then she looked up at her brother. "I'm sorry

Sonny. I should have just left it all alone. I shouldn't have let my

anger fuel my decisions. . ." she trailed off as Sonny pulled her into

a hug.

Sonny looked over Courtney's shoulder to where Jason still sat on the

couch. He saw as his friend's eyes clouded over in anger. "Don't

worry, we'll take care of this," Sonny whispered in her ear.

Courtney pulled back and shook her head. "No Sonny, Alcazar is in

jail right now and he doesn't know. I don't want him to know. The only

ones who know what happened to me are you, Jason, Mac, Ric and Sage. I

asked Mac and Ric to keep the details of why Alcazar was arrested

quiet."

"What does Sage have to do with this?" Sonny asked, as he sat

Courtney back on the couch. By now Jason had gotten up and was pacing

by the desk.

"Mac told me that after I passed out, Sage walked into the apartment

and tried to call help, but Alcazar stopped her. She knocked him out

by hitting him over the head with a glass pitcher and called the

police."

Sonny nodded. Then he came to a decision. "You're going to move in

here where I can keep you safe," he said.

"Sonny, I can't do that. You have Carly and the boys to worry about,"

but Sonny cut her off, shaking his head.

"Courtney, we have both made mistakes over these last few months, and

I am sorry for that, but you are my sister – my family – and I will

protect you."

Courtney nodded, knowing that Sonny had forgiven her for everything

she had done.


	13. chapter 11

Chapter 11

A couple of hours later Courtney was set up in the downstairs

guestroom and asleep. So as not to disturb her, Sonny and Jason went

across the hall to Jason's penthouse to talk about what they had just

learned.

"We have to make sure that Alcazar knows nothing about this baby,"

said Sonny, running a hand through his dark hair. "If he ever finds

out, he will make sure to take the baby from Courtney and use it and

her against us."

Jason nodded. He was still trying to digest all that he had learned

that afternoon. He had regretted the actions he and Sonny had taken

against Courtney when she betrayed them, and it had killed him when he

realized what she had done. He hadn't wanted to sign the divorce

papers, but he felt that he had no other choice. Now, the woman he had

never stopped loving had been violated in the worst possible way and

was pregnant with another man's child. Jason was still trying to

figure out how he felt about all of that.

"I think I have an idea of how to protect Courtney and her baby from

Alcazar," Jason said, looking at his best friend and boss.

Sonny looked at Jason, having a feeling he knew what Jason was

thinking. Sonny knew that Jason had never stopped loving Courtney,

even after what she did to him. "What's your plan?" he asked.

"It will soon become evident that Courtney is pregnant, and no matter

how much we try, Alcazar will find out. We just have to make him

believe that he is not the father."

Sonny nodded. "Okay, how do we do that?"

"I will say I am the father of Courtney's baby. We will a have

paternity test done and make sure the results list me as the

biological father. We can say that Courtney and I were working out our

problems and had gotten back to together just before she became

pregnant, but had not made it public knowledge. No one knows the

details of Alcazar's arrest, except for a select few, and I am sure we

can convince them to go along with the plan."

Sonny knew this was the perfect solution, he just hoped that Courtney

would go along with it. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked,

wanting to hear Jason say what Sonny had been suspecting all these

months.

Jason nodded his head. "I never stopped loving her Sonny, no matter

how angry I was at her, I never stopped loving her. And even though it

kills me that it's Alcazar and not me that is giving her the child she

has always wanted, I will be there for her and raise this child as my

own."

Carly had arrived home to see a tired Courtney sitting on the couch

sipping tea. Sonny wasn't around, but Carly had spoken with him and

Jason earlier and they had filled her in on the plan. As soon as she

was able to, Carly had rushed home to see her sister-in-law.

Courtney looked up as Carly came in and gave her a small smile. She

knew Sonny and Jason were out trying to figure out how to keep Alcazar

from finding out about the baby, she just hoped that whatever they

came up with would work.

"How are you feeling?" Carly asked as she sat on the couch beside her friend.

"Tired, scared, confused, just to name a few," said Courtney quietly.

This was a lot for her and she didn't know how she was going to get

through it. And worst of all, Jason had not spoken to her, or really

even looked at her since she told them what happened. She was afraid

that he hated her for being pregnant with another man's child.

"Look, Sonny and Jason have come up with a plan to keep you and your

baby safe and away from Alcazar," said Carly, knowing that Jason and

Sonny had not yet told Courtney of the plan and had told her not to

say anything until they got there.

"I know Sonny forgives me Carly. He hasn't actually said the words

yet, I he has shown it in his actions, in his wanting to help me

through this," Courtney looked down at her cup, not voicing the rest

of what was on her mind.

Carly had a feeling she knew what Courtney was talking about. "Jason

still loves you Courtney, he will be there for you too," Carly said,

but a comforting hand on Courtney's arm. "I know Jason, and he will

help you just as much, if not more than Sonny and I. Jason never

stopped loving you Courtney."

"Carly, Jason couldn't possibly still love me. I got involved in his

business when he asked me to stay out of it and let him handle it, I

tried to ruin his business and seek revenge on him and Sonny through

their enemy, I ignored the signs Alcazar was sending out, what his

intentions were, and now I am pregnant with a baby made by a man I

despise. I would do anything for this baby to be Jason's, Carly."

Sonny and Jason had walked into the penthouse unnoticed by the two

women sitting on the couch and heard what Courtney had said. Jason

felt a pang in his heart as he heard the tremor in his voice. "There

is a way," he said, causing Carly and Courtney to spin around.

"What are you talking about Jason?" Carly asked, knowing that

Courtney needed a minute to compose herself.

"Since it will be evident soon that Courtney is pregnant, I am going

to claim the baby as mine and as far as anyone is concerned we have

been working on getting back together when Courtney got pregnant,"

Jason stopped and looked at Courtney. "As long as it's okay with you,"

he added. He wanted too much to take her in his arms and tell her how

much he loved and missed her and that he would never leave her again.

Courtney wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Jason," was all she

could manage.

Sonny looked between the two and then pulled Carly off of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Carly exclaimed, trying to pull her arm out of

Sonny's hand. She wanted to stay and see what happened, but Sonny had

other ideas and he dragged her out of the penthouse.

Courtney smiled as she watched her brother and Carly. She looked back

at Jason. "You don't have to do this Jason," she said, giving him the

chance to back out of the plan. "I know you probably hate me for

everything I did to you and Sonny."

Jason stepped closer to Courtney; he gently pulled her into his arms.

"I don't hate you Courtney. . . I never stopped loving you and I will

be here for you and this baby, no matter what."

I know it has been a really long time since i updated, and i cant even take credit. so i would like to thank Michelle Grogan or ShellBell822, she has a really good story, everyone needs to read it.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Jason I have never stopped loving you either. Even when I was trying to get revenge on you and Sonny I still thought of you every minute of everyday. I thought that if I kept telling myself that I didn't love you, I would stop loving you. But it didn't work. I will love you for the rest of my life. I would be honoured if you would be the father of my child." Courtney said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, Sonny and I are going to go to the police station and talk to Mac and Ric. We will tell them our plan." Jason said as he gave Courtney a hug.

"I'm going to find Sage and tell her everything that's going on. If it weren't for her, who knows what Lorenzo would have done to me. She deserves to know the truth." Courtney said as she thought of how brave Sage had been

"You have to take Max with you. I don't want to risk anything. So done even try to get away from him. He stays with you at all times."

"Even if I go to the _girls _washroom." Courtney said, trying to lighten the mood

"YES!" Jason said glad that she was finally joking again.

_Hey everyone, I know its been forever since I last updated it. School was so busy and now I have a job and I've been going away a lot. I think I'm on track again with this story. I know its really short but I have to baby sit now. I will be gone for a week but I will for sure have an update by next Saturday. Hopefully sooner._

PREVIEW

"What are you doing here Faith?"

"I thought you would like to know your going to be a father, bunnies pregnant."

"Sage, I'm going to say that Jason is the baby's father"

"How could you do that to him."


End file.
